Mistério do Paraíso
by Lady-Sophie
Summary: Temos várias obsessões, afinal, somos humanos. Uma delas é a mania de desvendar segredos e mistérios. Mas alguns não devem ser descobertos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1- Intrigas 

Afastada das luzes da cidade, em meio uma densa floresta, uma enigmática construção se erguia alta e larga. Vigas seguravam sua base metálica e uma quantidade absurda de janelas tentava iluminar seu interior. Ela se estendia por vários metros do terreno, havia sido construída em formato de um retângulo, com várias escadas dando diversos acessos aos seus muitos andares. Uma velha cerca elétrica, que provavelmente já estava fora de uso, a rodeava e um aviso enferrujado podia ser lido. Aquela era uma antiga fábrica que havia falido devido à alta concorrência.

A principio era majestosa, mas os efeitos do tempo fizeram seu trabalho, e agora, ela não passa de um monte de metal disforme e enferrujado entulhado no meio do nada. Mas qualquer um que passasse ali veria algo errado, luzes estavam acessas em seu interior, e guardas estavam de plantão no portão da frente. Se você fosse esperto e estivesse nessa situação, se viraria e iria embora sem fazer um único ruído. Lá era o ponto de encontro de vários chefões da máfia local. Donos de empresas que não estavam satisfeitos com toda a sua riqueza e levados pela burrice e ganância se metiam em negócios sujos e ilegais.

Dentro da fábrica abandonada, homens armados passeavam pelos corredores, segurando armas mortais que disparariam imediatamente caso eles quisessem. Numa sala central um homem gordo de barba protuberante e terno de marca, estava sentado em uma cadeira, fitando a mesa à sua frente, aguardando ansioso a chegada de alguém.

Uma mulher jovem. Uma garota talvez, esbelta, com cabelos negros e pele meio pálida, entrou na sala. Vestia roupas executivas e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma espécie de coque. Usava óculos, mas dava para ver seus olhos azuis e frios. Ela era muito bonita. Analisou a sala com atenção e depois o homem na cadeira. Este se afastou um pouco para trás, assustado.

-Está tudo bem senhor.-A garota falou.

Um homem magro, com um nariz pontudo entrou na sala. Seus cabelos negros lhe caiam na frente do rosto. O homem gordo olhou receoso para os olhos maníacos que este possuía.

-Tudo bem.-O magricelo falou - Pode se retirar Negumi.

-Sim Sr. -A jovem falou saindo.

-Vamos aos negócios Sr. Yukato.-Continuou se sentando.

Negumi fechou a porta da sala e fitou os dois guardas que lá vigiavam. Ignorou os olhares desejosos e passou reto. Após ter andado alguns metros, olhou para os lados, se certificando de que estava sozinha. Olhou para o relógio e sorriu. Deu um salto pegando um cano que passava pelo teto, tomou impulso e, com uma cambalhota, entrou na tubulação de ar. Olhou ao redor e começou a andar pelos dutos. O local era pequeno, forçando-a caminhar de quadro, mas ela se mostrava tão habilidosa que não fazia ruído algum. Sabia distribuir seu peso perfeitamente em cada movimento, controlar sua respiração e suas batidas cardíacas. Parecia uma leoa em meio à savana africana pronta para atacar sua presa.

Parou ao ver que havia alcançado seu objetivo. Podia ver, através das grades no chão, a sala onde estava acontecendo a transação. Colocou seu joelho no piso metálico e apoiou seu pé. Retirou seu brinco e o apertou. A jóia se alongou e sua pedra central se abriu, revelando uma lente. Com um gesto rápido, começou a tirar fotos dos criminosos a baixo de si.

Quando terminou, apertou outro mecanismo de sua câmera, transformando-a novamente em brinco. Colocou-a na orelha e depois voltou ao trabalho. Puxou seu broche, que se revelou um pequeno microfone. Conectou-o aos seus óculos, puxou novamente e colocou a ponta discretamente através das grades. Levou um pequeno aparelho ao ouvido e sorriu ao constatar que tinha som.

-É este o documento?-Ouviu Yukato perguntar.

-Sim.-O magro respondeu. Este era um famoso lavador de dinheiro, as autoridades vivam tentando pagá-lo, mas ele era esperto. Pelo menos mais do que a policia. Seu nome, ninguém sabia ao certo, mas chamava-no de Oni, um demônio da mitologia japonesa criado a partir dos pensamentos ruins das pessoas.

-Então... Se eu assina-los, tudo estará certo?

-Pode crer que sim, meu senhor.-Oni respondeu sorrindo.

Yukato fitou o papel desconfiado.

-O Sr. não vai se importar se eu lê-los, não?

-Normalmente eu não me importaria, mas receio que hoje em particular estou com muita pressa.

-Pressa para que?

-Para isto.-Oni respondeu entregando um papel nas mãos gordas do político.

Negumi apertou a haste de seus óculos. Sua lente fez um pequeno zunido e deu um zoom no documento._"Exposição de Arte Medieval, Museu Alfa"._

-Exposição de Arte? Não sabia que se interessava por este tipo de coisa.

-É um hobby.

Yukato o olhou pensativo e começou a assinar os documentos. Negumi guardou seus aparelhos e voltou pelo caminho que havia vindo. Quando chegou, viu dois guardas logo a baixo, comentando o duto aberto. Uma possível suspeita de sua presença, o que era um problema e ela não gostava de problemas. Teria que elimina-los do jogo temporariamente.

Com um gesto rápido, desceu do duto e caiu logo na frente dos dois. Estes fitaram-na surpresos, mas antes de fazerem qualquer coisa, ela os acertou no pescoço, fazendo-os desmaiarem.

-... Iniciantes...-Comentou ajeitando os óculos. Caminhou pelo corredor, calmamente. Olhou a palheta em sua mão e continuou o percurso. Passou pelos guardas, pelo portão de entrada.

-Boa noite senhorita.-Um deles falou.

-Boa noite.-Ela murmurou. Quando já estava relativamente afastada da construção, olhou seu relógio e apertou-o. Segundos depois helicópteros passaram voando sobre sua cabeça, agitando as copas das árvores. Sirenes ao longe podiam ser vistas, e barulho de vários passos e carros.

-Trabalho finalizado.-A garota comentou tirando a peruca negra de sua cabeça e soltando seus cabelos loiros. Retirou seus óculos e brincos, guardando-os na bolsa junto com a peruca. Substituiu seu casaco cinza por um negro mais comum.

Um bipe a fez desviar sua atenção para o relógio em seu pulso. Apertou o botão central do aparelho fazendo a imagem de um homem de terno aparecer.

-A operação foi um sucesso.- Este disse.

-Eu sei disso.-A mulher falou.

-O que você fez com a verdadeira secretária do Oni?

-Ela acordará em casa amanhã de manhã. –Falou indiferente.

-Muito bem. Conseguiu as fotos.

-Lhe enviarei agora mesmo por e-mail.-Disse retirando seu celular. Conectou sua câmera a ele e mandou as fotos.

-A linha é segura?

-Claro que sim.

-Muito bem. Seu pagamento está no local combinado.

-É bom mesmo Sr.Tyo.

-C-Como descobriu meu nome?

-Ah, delegado. Assim o senhor me ofende.-Falou sarcástica. –Afinal, sou a melhor do meu ramo... Ou vai me dizer que não sabia deste detalhe?

Fechou a tela logo depois. Retirou seu relógio e ativou seu mecanismo de destruição. Jogou-o para o lado. Houve uma pequena explosão, mas a garota a ignorou e caminhou até a cidade. Já devia ser bem tarde da noite. Após pegar seu pagamento, foi para casa calmamente.

Já em seu prédio, teve que subir pela escada, pois o elevador estava quebrado. Depois de seis lances, finalmente chegou onde queria. Abriu a porta e trancou-a, se atirando no sofá em seguida.

-Estou faminta!-Comentou. Olhou para seu relógio e suspirou, não era para menos, não comia já fazia umas 32 horas...

Retirou seu casaco e o atirou em cima de um móvel qualquer. Desabotoou a blusa e abriu a geladeira. Vazia. Ficou com vontade de chorar com tal revelação. Decidiu pedir uma pizza logo após um demorado banho. Algumas horas depois já estava no terceiro pedaço de seu jantar-de-madrugada quando ouviu um ruído. Olhou ao redor, não era uma pessoa, isso ela podia afirmar. Colocou o pedaço no prato e se levantou. Caminhou até a janela. Um corvo negro estava parado lá, encarando-a. Quando viu que ela não ia se mexer, bicou a janela.

A garota passou a mão nos longos cabelos dourados pensativa. Suspirou, não tinha jeito. Abriu a janela. O animal pulou em seu braço e a olhou inquieto.

-Ai, ai...-Ela gemeu olhando a janela, receando ver uma certa pessoa. Inclinou-se o mais lentamente possível e olhou. Seu prédio ficava ao lado de um beco escuro e fedorento, normalmente desabitado, mas que desta fez tinha um visitante. Um homem sério, de cabelos negros e espetados estava lá, parado com as mãos no bolso. Usava uma faixa na testa e um casaco nativo. Quando viu a garota deu um sorrisinho vitorioso, voltando a ficar sério logo depois.

-Estava querendo me deixar aqui fora é?-Murmurou, sabia que a garota ouviria.

-O que faz aqui Mestre das Bestas?-Ela perguntou.

-Estava me perguntando se você ainda lembraria de mim.

-Lembro sim.

-Nunca pensei que iria revê-la Sonja.

-O que faz aqui?-Sonja repetiu a pergunta.

-Vim falar um assunto importante com você.-Shidou disse ficando sério.

A jovem o olhou desconfiada.

-Não vou fazer nada.-O homem disse.

-Suba.-Sonja falou dando os ombros. Fechou a janela e olhou para a katana em sua mesa. Prendeu-a na calça e colocou a blusa por cima. Esperou um pouco e abriu a porta. Shidou já estava lá.

-Entre.-Disse abrindo passagem.

O homem olhou ao redor pensativo.

-Você mora em uma espelunca hein?-Disse.

-Eu sei que você gosta mais de chiqueiros –Sonja murmurou.

Shidou a olhou reprovadoramente. O corvo pousou foi para seu ombro e remexeu suas penas. Feliz por ter comprido seu trabalho.

-Vou precisar de uma ajudinha sua...-Falou.

**o**

_Bem, isso é só um inicio para mostrar como é a vida da Sonja. No próximo capitulo vai acontecer mais coisinhas. Espero que quem leia goste. _

_Comentem!_

Bye 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2- Passado.**

-Ajuda?-A garota repetiu pensativa.-Pelo o que eu sei, você não é do tipo que precisa de ajuda.

-Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.-Shido falou acariciando o corvo.- E então?

Sonja se sentou no sofá e fitou o teto, pensativa.

-Do que se trata?-Perguntou.

-Preciso que você me diga algumas coisas do seu passado.

-Meu passado?-A garota disse séria.-Meu passado não me interessa mais.

Shido suspirou ao ver que seria difícil arrancar alguma informação dela.

-Não me interessa onde você andou nesses últimos anos, não me interessa o que a fez fugir, não me interessa o que você é agora...-Ele murmurou se encostando à parede.-Só me interessa um antigo integrante da sua gangue.

-Da minha gangue?-Sonja murmurou.-Hunf. Nunca mais os vi.

-Mas sabe onde eles estão, não sabe?

-... O que o faz pensar assim?-Falou levantando-se.

-Não te conheço direito, mas pela época em que morávamos na Fortaleza Ilimitada, sei que você não é do tipo de pessoa que simplesmente "esquece" de inimigos em potencial...-Murmurou sarcástico.

A garota riu e se encostou ao sofá.

-Ok.-Ela falou cruzando os braços.-Quem é o seu procurado?

-Tyo Kyoko.

-O esquentadinho? Ah, esse é o mais fácil.

-É mesmo? Que coisa, eu e meu parceiro passamos dias procurando-o.

-Parceiro? Nunca lhe imaginei com um parceiro.-Sonja comentou afastando seus cabelos para trás.

-Nem eu.- Shido admitiu.

-Muito bem.-Falou se aproximando.-Para que quer acha-lo?

-Não acho que queira saber.

-Diga logo que é confidencial e pronto. Não fique enrolando.-A garota bufou.- De qualquer jeito, ele continua na Fortaleza.

-É mesmo?

-Sim. Mas você provavelmente não vai reconhece-lo.

-Por que?

-Digamos que... Ele mudou um pouco a aparência.

-Muito bem. Obrigado pela informação.-Shido falou se dirigindo até a porta.

-Tenho um preço, você sabe.

-O que quer?- O homem disse se virando.-Se for dinheiro...

-Claro que não, tá na cara que você não tem um tostão furado.-Comentou.

-O que quer afinal? – Shido murmurou mal-humorado.

-... Que você não conte a ninguém sobre mim.

- Não se preocupe. Somente eu sei sobre você. Na verdade, descobri há alguns minutos. Foi pura sorte encontrar você.

-Com a ajuda de seus animais, imagino?

-Sim.

-Bem, de qualquer jeito até mais e boa sorte com a garota.

-Que garota?

-Aquela violinista. Madoca não é?-Sonja murmurou abrindo a porta.

-Como você...?

-Como você disse, não sou o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente "esquece" inimigos em potencial.- Falou rindo.-Agora vá embora, sim? Estou cansada e só tenho algumas horas de sono.

-Não tente nada.

-Contra sua amada? Claro que não. É só você não tentar nada contra mim que ficamos quites. Além disso, eu já fui em quase todos os concertos da sua namoradinha.

Shido a olhou por algum tempo e balançou a cabeça, dando um risinho.

-Como queira.-Murmurou saindo.

Sonja fechou a porta e bocejou. Que coisa. Caminhou até a cama e se atirou. Suas mãos tocaram em sua katana. Retirou-a da cintura e a encarou. Ainda lembrava de seu tempo de gangue na Fortaleza. Lá era seu refugio, sua casa, depois que sua família fora assassinada. Odiava admitir, mas aquele lugar amaldiçoado havia lhe recebido de braços abertos.

-Perfeito...-Murmurou.-Agora estou tendo flashes-backs.

Colocou a arma no móvel ao seu lado e ajeitou-se na cama. Estava odiando como, de repente, seu passado estava voltando a tona. Virou-se, incomodada. O local estava em silêncio, um silêncio que já estava enchendo o saco por ser tão silencioso. Levantou-se e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Vai ficar pensando agora nisso garota?- Reclamou para si mesma. Ela mal descansava, e quando finalmente podia, ficava sendo assombrada pelos fantasmas do seu passado. Assim não dava. Olhou para seu armário por algum tempo.

Caminhou até ele e ficou lá, parada, olhando sua fechadura. Esticou a mão. Seus dedos roçaram na superfície lisa da madeira com certa dúvida. Não sabia ao certo o porquê dela está fazendo isso, mas estava. Abriu a porta e olhou, na última prateleira, uma caixa negra ricamente detalhada, com detalhes vermelhos. Instintivamente pegou-a e a abriu.

Uma espécie de adaga reluziu com o brilho da noite. Sua lâmina era afiadíssima e seu cabo negro com um detalhe na ponta. Pegou a arma e suspirou. Aquela faca-de-cozinha-maltida cabia perfeitamente em sua mão, parecia ter lhe sido feita sobre medida. Sempre que a pegava se sentia... Completa, por assim dizer.

-O único problema...-Murmurou.-É que você faz parte de um passado que eu não quero lembrar.

Havia recebido aquela adaga no seu local de treinamento, quando ainda era muito jovem. Sua família a treinava para se tornar ninja e uma eximia espadachim. Uma assassina. Toda história, todo o seu passado, era manchado de sangue e era sempre assim, de geração em geração.

-Apesar de tudo... Não conseguiram impedir aquele banho de sangue...-Falou erguendo a arma e analisando sua lâmina. Em uma noite, toda sua família, a sua casa, o seu futuro haviam sido destruídos. –Foi de certa forma uma ironia... Serem mortos por quem os contratou para matar...

Continuou parada, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Seu despertador tocou, fazendo-a largar a arma.

-O que!-Falou pegando o aparelho e suspirando ao ver que ele não estava quebrado. Desligou-o e guardou sua adaga de volta no armário. Olhou para a janela e viu o nascer do sol com certa tristeza. Não havia dormido nada.

Após já ter se arrumado e pegado sua bolsa, a garota trancou a porta de seu apartamento e desceu as escadas com certa pressa. Estava atrasada. Deu uma corridinha rápida até o ponto de ônibus bem a tempo de ver o seu indo embora.

-Só pode ser brincadeira.-Bufou. O próximo ônibus só passaria em meia hora.

Sonja olhou para o relógio, não ia chegar a tempo. Deu seu vigésimo suspirou no tempo total de um minuto e se sentou em um banquinho. Olhou ao redor, as pessoas caminhavam calmamente. Já fazia tanto tempo que ela não caminhava assim... Fechou os olhos. Podia ouvir o vento soprando nas árvores, os passarinhos cantando, uma pessoa brigando com outra por algum motivo besta...

-Esse é o problema de ter uma ótima audição e morar na cidade.-Disse para si mesma se levantando. A garota colocou seus óculos-escuros e começou a caminhar, meio sem rumo.

Quando passou por um pequeno bar resolveu entrar, o sol estava escaldante e ela com sede. Olhou para a pequena placa com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Espelunca?-Murmurou, dando um risinho em seguida.-Original.

O local pequeno, mas agradável. Examinou o ambiente com os olhos, mais por hábito do que por vontade e se sentou em um banco próximo ao balcão. Aparentemente o bar havia aberto a poucos instantes.

-Deseja alguma coisa senhorita?-Um homem ruivo de óculos escuros perguntou. Sonja o olhou, este estava lendo calmamente um jornal enquanto fumava um cigarro.

-Qualquer coisa para matar a sede.-Murmurou.

-Uma limonada, talvez?

-Está ótimo.-Ela falou dando um sorrisinho cansado e colocando seus óculos na cabeça.

-Está abatida.- O cara disse olhando-a curioso enquanto fazia a limonada.- Há quanto tempo não dorme?

-... Já faz um tempinho.

-Trabalhando muito?

-Ah, nem me fale...-Murmurou se apoiando no balcão.

-Você é jovem, não devia trabalhar tanto.-O homem falou colocando a limonada no balcão.-Curta um pouco mais a vida enquanto pode.

-...É um bom conselho...-Sonja comentou.-Mas não tenho tempo.

-Sabe, conheço dois caras um pouco mais velhos que você... Que são totalmente seu oposto.

-É mesmo? Tenho inveja deles...-Falou dando um gole na limonada.

-Não tenha. A conta deles aqui é enorme... E eles não têm sorte com dinheiro.

-Bem... Mas imagino que sejam felizes.

-Pode se dizer que sim.

-Então.-Murmurou bebendo o que restava em seu copo.-Isso já é o bastante. O resto é adicional.

-Não tenho tanta certeza.

-Ok. Quase todo o resto.-Sonja falou dando um risinho e colocando uma nota sobre a mesa.-Pode ficar com o troco.-Disse se levantando.

-Tem certeza?

-É pela nossa conversa.- Falou dando um thauzinho e saindo.

-Quem me dera que meus outros clientes fossem assim.-Paul comentou guardando a nota no caixa e voltando a ler seu jornal.

Sonja caminhou em silêncio pela cidade. Pensamentos confusos e incertos rondavam sua cabeça. Olhou para frente e estancou. Aparentemente velhos hábitos realmente não mudavam. Inconscientemente havia voltado ali. Na maldita fortaleza. Tinha admiração e ódio daquele lugar. Uma força estranha a atraía para lá.

-Não faria mal eu dar uma olhada, faria?-Murmurou caminhando em direção aos prédios misteriosos da construção.

oooooooOoooooo

Bem... Nãoa aconteceu muita coisa né? o.O espero que no próximo aconteça... Vcs estão gostando? Comentem... Por favor ..

B-jus


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- Fortaleza Ilimitada 

O sol iluminava os prédios disformes da fortaleza criando sombras por todo o chão. Sonja andava calmamente, afinal, ela já havia estado milhares de vezes naquele lugar. Tudo bem que isso já fazia uns dois anos, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

-É incrível como esta área continua praticamente inabitada...-Murmurou para si mesma, já estava andando há quase uma hora e ainda não havia visto um vestígio do que poderia ser considerada uma pessoa... Ou qualquer outra coisa que respirasse.

Parou de andar. O que diabos estava fazendo? Se alguém lhe visse lá... Ou melhor, se alguém a reconhecesse, estaria perdida.

-Este lugar...-Murmurou olhando o topo das edificações.- Hunf. Acho que nunca vou conseguir esquecê-lo...

_Poc!_

Um pequeno ruído a fez desviar o olhar discretamente.

_Trat!_.

Dois homens estavam por perto, podia ouvi-los claramente. Eram altos e pesados, mas seus passos eram ágeis e aparentemente sabiam alguma coisa de luta, pois conseguiam ser razoavelmente discretos.

_Toc!_

Suspirou.

-Não vão sair daí não?- Falou.

Um pequeno estalido de alguém parando de repente se seguiu e, depois, dois grandalhões saíram de seus esconderijos.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?-Um deles falou se aproximando, provavelmente tentando manter as poucas chances de intimidação que lhe restavam.

Sonja fechou os olhos e deu um risinho.

-E além de tudo são feios.-Comentou resignada.-Que coisa.

-Hei, o que uma gracinha como você faz sozinha por aqui?-O outro debiloíde disse.

Os dois eram muito parecidos, ambos com uma cara achatada e narizes grossos. Um tinha o cabelo preso em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e o outro simplesmente não tinha cabelo.

-É, saiba que por aqui existem caras que podem querer fazer maldades com uma beldade como você...- O mais alto, e mais burro, disse se aproximando mais ainda. Mal sabia ele que caminhava para a própria execução.

A garota os olhou com desprezo, abaixou seus óculos levemente e com um tom seco murmurou.

-O que você quer seu meliante?

-Meliante?-O cara murmurou confuso, aparentemente ele ainda não havia chegado a letra M do dicionário.

-Ela te xingou aí.-O outro informou.

-Quê? Cê não devia fazer isso não...

-Não devia.

-Cê magoou meus sentimentos... Que tal um consolo?-Falou erguendo as mãos em direção a garota.

Num gesto rápido, Sonja deu um potente golpe com o punho bem na cara do meliante que ameaçava se aproximar. Tudo isso sem nem ao menos olha-lo. Este parou, desnorteado, por alguns segundo e depois caiu no chão.

-Também quer consolo?-A garota disse olhando, de modo assassino, o outro cara que jazia em pé horrorizado. A pergunta pareceu acorda-lo de uma espécie de transe. Ele tombou para trás com medo.

-V-voc-você é u-u-um-um d-do-d-dos... Um dos...-O pobre balbuciou.

-Não. Sou apenas uma visitante...-A loira disse ajeitando os óculos.-Vá embora sim?

O cara rapidamente saiu correndo, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Sonja sorriu, por mais perverso que parecesse, ela adorava assustar aquele tipo de gente. Olhou para o outro que havia socado.

-Desmaiou...-Murmurou balançando a cabeça negativamente.-Que inútil.

Virou-se e fitou o sol, já deviam ser umas nove horas mais ou menos. Voltou a sua caminhada. O encontro com os dois fracotes pareceu servir para deixar as coisas mais tediosas ainda.

-No meu tempo este lugar era mais agitado...-Comentou pra si mesma. Refletiu um pouco, ela se metia em cada encrenca...

Parou.

-Estou parecendo uma velha.-Resmungou reprovadoramente.

Um pequeno ruído metálico a fez parar de andar. Colocou as mãos no bolso de seu longo casaco negro e fitou ao redor. Seus olhos de lince avistaram um pequeno reflexo de uma lente. Virou o rosto, o que menos queria era ser filmada. Caminhou por mais alguns metros sem ligar para as outras maravilhas tecnológicas que encontrava escondidas pelo caminho.

"Macumbex..." Pensou. "Você está por toda a porte, hein?".

Ainda não havia conseguido entender o que poderia ter causado seu surto momentâneo de loucura, pois ela tinha que estar completamente insana para voltar a Fortaleza Ilimitada. Suspirou, no entanto lá estava ela, caminhando pelos destroços, e o pior, tinha consciência disso. Sabia que aquele lugar era perigoso, sabia de todos os riscos que corria estando lá, só não sabia por que estava lá.

Chutou uma pedrinha em sinal de revolta. Talvez estivesse mesmo ficando louca. A Fortaleza Ilimitada não era algo fácil de se compreender e ela sabia muito bem disso. No tempo em que morava lá vivia em uma constante luta pela sobrevivência, mesmo com os Voltz por perto. As regras da Fortaleza Ilimitada eram fixas. Somente o ser que as criara poderia muda-las.Todos que moravam lá sabiam que suas vidas eram regidas por uma força maior. Não como Deus, mas como... Um dono, talvez?

Lembrou-se de uma vez, há mais ou menos três anos atrás.

_Tinha uns 16 anos. Seus cabelos ainda estavam curtos e suas roupas se resumiam há uma calça desbotada e uma blusa negra.Estava na Cintura, sentada em cima de restos do que um dia havia sido uma parede. Brincava com uma adaga, rolando-a de vários jeitos diferente na mão esquerda. A sua frente estava um homem._

_-Se divertiu?-Ele murmurou encarando-a, havia acabado de entrar._

_-Sim... Mas não fiz avanço nenhum.-Ela resmungou._

_-Avanço? Continua com o sonho bobo de chegar a Torre da Babilônia?_

_-Não é um sonho, é uma meta. Uma meta que eu irei atingir._

_-Por quê?_

_-Hã?_

_-Por que desejas tanto chegar até o mais alto patamar?_

_-Por quê? Oras, porquê sim!_

_-... Acha que me contentarei com essa resposta?_

_-Arg... Tudo bem! Não pense que é por ganância, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida, porque não é não, ok? Dês que eu cheguei aqui, o pessoal só fala desses "deuses" e eu simplesmente não aceito que alguém controle minha vida. Quero ter certeza da existência deles, para aí ter uma conversinha com esses chefões!_

_O homem riu._

_-Quem não lhe garante que esse seu persistente desejo não seja obra de um desses "chefões"?_

_-Ah... Eu não sei.-Ela falou rindo.- Não sei de nada. Não sei nem se estarei viva amanhã, e é justamente por isso que quero chegar lá. É inaceitável que alguém saiba tudo sobre mim se nem mesmo eu sei._

_-É um pensamento animador._

_-Hã? Por quê?_

_O homem se aproximou e colocou a mão em sua cabeça._

_-Me alegra ver que você deseja tanto algo. Mas saiba, minha querida Sonja, que às vezes os desejos se tornam realidade... E eu posso afirmar, que o resultado pode não ser o esperado._

_-Não me chame de Sonja, me chame de Shadow! Todos me chamam assim._

_-Seu nome é Sonja não é?_

_-Sim._

_-Então por que queres ser chamada de outra forma?_

_-Sei lá... Mas voltando a nossa conversa... –Ela se levantou e o fitou cara-a-cara.-Eu sei que posso encontrar algo completamente diferente do que estava procurando, afinal, nada na vida é certo, não é?_

_-Aí que você se engana... O que acabaste de dizer não vale aqui, na Fortaleza Ilimitada._

_-Como assim?_

_-Vivemos um jogo, Sonja... E em um jogo existem regras que não podem ser mudadas. Existe sempre um jogador, um dado, um tabuleiro..._

_-E quem sou eu nesse jogo Ka-chan?_

_-Você? Você, minha querida, é uma peça. Uma peça que pode ser facilmente mudada de lugar..._

-Hunf. Acabou que aquele desgraçado estava completamente certo...-Sonja resmungou coçando a cabeça.

Provavelmente nunca entenderia o por quê dela ter ido novamente lá, mas se a vida tinha lhe ensinado algo, é que tem certas perguntas que são melhores sem respostas.

OooOoooOoooOoooOooo 

_Hello!_

_Bem, mais um capitulo novinho, saído do forno para vocês ._

_Hei pessoal, eu preciso **mesmo** saber se alguém lê isso aqui, porque... Pó, se ninguém lê do que adianta escrever? Eu to meio apertada fazendo essa fic e a outra, por isso queria saber se vale mesmo à pena me esforçar tanto para fazer as duas..._

_Por exemplo, são 02:23 a.m e eu estou escrevendo isso ò.ó, já que à tarde eu fico pensando e fazendo coisas para a outra..._

_Por isso se leram e gostaram, comentem ta? _

_B-jus_

_L.S_

P.S- Se ficaram curiosos em saber quem é a "outra", é a _Sombra de Um Olhar _, fic de Yu-Yu-Hakusho.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- Trabalhos 

-O movimento ta fraco hoje...-Ginji comentou olhando os passarinhos ciscando sei-lá-o-que do chão de asfalto. Estava sentado no capô do carro, olhando Ban fumar um cigarro ao seu lado.

-Nem vem Ginji, vamos ficar por aqui até o horário combinado.-O amigo disse sem olha-lo.

-Ah Ban, vamos sair daqui! Eu já to com fome.- Disse esperançoso.

-Cê só pensa em comida, não é mesmo?

-Não é isso, mas é que cansa ficar parado no mesmo lugar por três horas seguidas... E ainda por cima de baixo do sol...-O loiro comentou desanimado.

-Larga de bobagem.

-Você acha mesmo que vamos arranjar algo assim?...

-É só ter paciência.

-Ai, ai...

-Olha lá...-Ban comentou.-Não disse que era só esperar?

-O que?-Ginji murmurou seguindo o olhar do amigo. Quase caiu do carro. –Não acredito!

Uma bela mulher se aproximava, seus passos eram firmes e seguros. Vestia roupas de grifes e tinha seus cabelos negros impecavelmente arrumados. Ela os olhou e, com certa resignação, caminhou até eles.

-Vocês são os Get Backers, serviço de recuperação?-Falou.

-Somos nós mesmos senhorita.-Ban comentou.

-Eu sou o Ginji e esse é o meu amigo Ban!

-... Sim, detalhes...-A mulher comentou.- Preciso de vocês para um serviço muito importante.

-Gostaria de ir para outro lugar? A senhorita não deve se sentir bem embaixo deste sol.-Ginji comentou sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Não tenho tempo para isso garoto...-Falou retirando um espelho da bolsa e ajeitando o cabelo.-O que vou falar agora é uma oferta única, é pegar ou largar, entenderam?

-... Sim.-Ginji comentou.

-Peraí madame, não pode chegar e ir falando, temos que acertar certas coi...-Ban começou.

-O pagamento é de 2 milhões adiantado e, se tiverem sucesso, mais 2 milhões no final.

-O que temos que fazer?

-Simples.-Ela desviou sua atenção para a bolsa e pegou um envelope.-Quem está contratando vocês é o Sr.Takashime Kirou. Conhecem?

-Claro que sim.-Ban se encostou no carro e fitou a misteriosa mulher.-O nome dele está em todo o canto. Galerias, lojas...

-Sim. Ele deseja que os senhores resgatem um de seus quadros, que foi roubado há alguns dias.-A morena colocou uns óculos escuros e entregou o envelope nas mãos de Ginji. –Toda a informação de que precisam se encontra nesse envelope, assim como seu pagamento.

-Beleza.-Ban comentou olhando para o papel nas mãos de Ginji.

-Devo avisa-los.-Virou-se.-Meu cliente sempre consegue o que quer. É bom que vocês recuperem esse quadro ou, receio, nunca mais terão a chance de resgatar algo novamente.

-Isto é uma ameaça?

-Aceite como quiser.-E foi embora.

-Nossa... Que coisa mais estranha.-Ginji comentou olhando a mulher se afastar.

-Pois é, mas esse trampo vai garantir uma boa grana para nós Ginji. Abriu a porta do carro.-Vamos para a Espelunca, lá a gente dá uma olhada melhor nisso.

-Tá certo.

Sonja ajeitou os cabelos e continuou fitando a calçada. Ir a Fortaleza Ilimitada havia sido uma burrice. Provavelmente havia sido exposta.

-Que droga...-Murmurou.-Depois de tanto trabalho... O que deu em mim, afinal?

Parou por alguns segundos e voltou a ficar ereta. Abaixou os óculos escuros e olhou ao redor. Sorriu. Levantou-se e caminhou até uma vitrine, fingiu olhar algo.

-Gostaria de falar comigo, sr?-Murmurou para o homem encostado a parede ao seu lado. Ele pareceu ficar surpreso, a principio, mas continuou com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

-Sim, srta.-Disse ajeitando o boné.-Poderia me acompanhar?

-Com prazer.

Ele a levou até um luxuoso prédio. Carros importados estavam estacionados na garagem, combinando perfeitamente com o local. As janelas de vidro estavam impecavelmente limpas e as flores dos canteiros mantinham sua cor viva. Uma piscina podia ser vista através de uma janela na recepção. Sonja caminhou lentamente, se divertindo com os olhares curiosos. As pessoas que se encontravam ali, eram todas ricas, vestidas com as últimas tendências e cheias de jóias. Definitivamente ela se destacava. Riu, deviam estar se perguntando o que como alguém da _ralé _havia passado pelo segurança.

Passaram por um salão iluminado, até a área da piscina. O homem mal-encarado apontou discretamente para uma mesa perto do bar. Um homem magricelo, com cabelos saltando pelas orelhas e narinas, estava sentado lá. Usava uma blusa ridiculamente colorida e um calção vermelho. Sua mão ossuda segurava um charuto, provavelmente mais caro que uma casa e, de vez em quando, coçava a barriga.

-É ele?-Sonja murmurou, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa. Suspirou.

-Não faça nada que irá se arrepender depois.-O homem murmurou mostrando discretamente a arma presa em seu cinto.

-Digo o mesmo para o senhor.-Respondeu caminhando em direção ao magricelo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao constatar que o idiota sorria de maneira maliciosa para as poucas garota que tinham coragem o suficiente de passar por ali.-Bom dia senhor.-Disse se aproximando.

O homem a olhou de cima a baixo umas três vezes e sorriu. Tirou o charuto da boca e forçou os olhos, evitando o sol.

-Em que posso ajuda-la mocinha?-Disse.

Sonja levantou uma sobrancelha.

-O senhor me chamou.-Murmurou.

-Acho que está enganada, eu...

-Não estou não. –Sentou-se e encarou o homem cabeludo.- O senhor me chamou provavelmente para realizar um trabalho... que exige certa discrição.

A ficha pareceu cair.

-Oh! sim.-Arregalou os olhos.-Não saia que era tão jovem.

-Isso é um problema?

-De maneira alguma. –Ajeitou-se na cadeira.- Acho que sabe quem eu sou...

-Não.

-Ah.-Ele murmurou desapontado.- Sou Kikygami Sorata, provavelmente já ouviu...

-Não.- Claro que ela já tinha ouvido falar, dificilmente alguém não teria, mas ver toda aquela arrogância e orgulho evaporar do rosto do homem-macaco lhe causava uma sensação muuuito boa.

-Ah. Bem, sou um investidor. Meus negócios estão progredindo muito nesses últimos anos, mas tem um concorrente em particular que tem me atrasado bastante...

-Quer que eu descubra algum sujo dele?

-Não. Quero que faça o seguinte, este meu rival irá abrir uma galeria de artes, que receio irá atrapalhar os negócios de meu museu. Ele possui duas peças. Um quadro e uma estatueta, muito valiosos. Já consegui cuidar do quadro. Falta a estatueta.

-Veja bem senhor, sou uma espiã, não uma ladra.

-Não quero que roube. Tenho outros profissionais mais baratos para isso. A inauguração da galeria será amanhã, quero que você descubra um meio de roubar esta estatueta, somente.

- Não usaria a palavra "somente" neste caso, e acho que seus profissionais não usaram, não é?

O Sr. Kikygami não disse nada.

-Vai aceitar ou não?-Murmurou.

-Claro que vou.

-Ótimo! Vá amanhã na inauguração da Galeria para analisar a segurança. Use o nome Yoake Lin.

-Sim senhor.-Sonja se levantou e olhou fixamente para o investidor.-Mande mais informações sobre o trabalho para este e-mail.-E lhe entregou um papel.-Desculpe-me não poder ficar mais, mas receio ter um compromisso inadiável.

-Tudo... Tudo bem.

Virou-se, mas Kikygami a chamou.

-Sim?

-Não se esqueça senhorita. A comemoração é a vigor.

A garota deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Claro, não esquecerei.

oooooooOoooooo

_Bem, eu gostei desse cap. E vcs? _

_Ah, eu to vendo pelo site que já 160 pessoas acessaram essa fic! _

_Eu quero que essas pessoas comentem ò-ó_

_Pode ser? Quero comentários! ..._

_Nhá_

_Voltando, finalmente o Ban e o Ginji apareceram _

_To louquita para escrever o próximo cap. Já fiz uma cena muuuuito massa para a festa -_

_Bem, é só._

_Sayonara_

_COMENTEM!_

_L.S_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – A Festa

-Kirou Urashito... - Paul murmurou soltando um assobio. – É, rapazes, acho que dessa vez vocês conseguiram algo que realmente vale a pena.

-Nem me fale Paul, olhe só quanto dinheiro a gente ganhou adiantado!- Ginji falou alegre, mostrando o envelope que lhe fora entregue pela moça esnobe momentos antes.

-É mesmo? Quanto foi?

- 2 milhões!

-Nossa, é realmente uma quantia muito grande.

-To dizendo Paul, agora a gente vai finalmente se dar bem!- Ban riu alto.

-E sabe o que é mais incrível?- o homem murmurou dando uma baforada no cigarro com calma.

-O quê?- Ginji olhou-o curioso.

-É exatamente a quantia que vocês estão me devendo.

-Nhaa, Paul, não faça isso, acabamos de ganhar nosso salário!- o loiro choramingou. - Nem sentimos o cheiro do dinheiro ainda!

-Podem sentir mais tarde. - Paul cruzou os braços.

-Arg, ok, mas que droga. - Ban retirou os papéis com informações do envelope e atirou o resto para Paul.

-Obrigado. Quem diria que vocês conseguiriam pagar sua divida? Olhe só, hoje o dia está cheio de milagres... - o barmen falou consigo mesmo, voltando ao seu lugar atrás do balcão.

Ban fuzilou-o com os olhos ao que os de Ginji se enchiam de lágrimas.

-Bah, ainda temos a segunda parte. - o moreno lembrou.

-É! Não vamos esmaecer! – o loiro concordou de ânimo renovado. - Aí poderemos comer aqueles doces deliciosos naquela padaria da esquina. - acrescentou com brilho no olhar.

-Mas antes temos que resolver o caso, não se esqueça.

-É mesmo, o que tem aí?- olhou para os papéis espalhados na mesa.

-Instruções. - Ban pegou um deles. - Fala que o provável ladrão do quadro é Kikygami Sorata, um magnata rival. Ele e nosso cliente competem pelo monopólio do mercado de artes há anos.

-Bem, então vamos atrás do quadro!- Se levantou.

-Calma aê furacãozinho, tem mais. Nosso trabalho também envolve proteger uma estátua valiosa que entrará em exposição na inauguração de amanhã. Aparentemente ambos rivais vão abrir galerias novas.

-Desperdício de dinheiro e arte. - Paul comentou limpando um copo.

-Nem me fale. - o moreno concordou mordiscando um palito na boca.

-Proteger a estátua? Não tínhamos que recuperar um quadro? Estou confuso. - Ginji murmurou.

-Aquela mulher não estava brincando quando falou que nossas ordens eram rígidas. – Ban suspirou. - Já fizeram um plano, agente só tem que executá-lo.

-Qual é o plano?

- Vamos vigiar a estátua e permitir que ela seja roubada. Seguimos os bandidos, chutamos umas bundas e recuperamos os dois, estátua e quadro, de uma só vez.

-Mas e se a estátua não for roubada?

-Diz que somente assim poderemos agir por conta própria. - Suspirou. - É, parece que a coisa toda foi bem planejada. - voltou a olhar os papéis.- A estátua ficará em exposição por três dias.

-Quer dizer que vamos comer aperitivos de graça por três dias?!- Ginji alegrou-se.

-Aparentemente...

-Ué, por que está assim Ban? Aparentemente tudo vai ocorrer bem.

-Ginji,Ginji, como se você não soubesse que as coisas quase nunca ocorrem como planejadas...

***

Sonja terminou de se arrumar e suspirou, olhando a si mesma no espelho. Vestido preto com as costas abertas, cabelos presos de um jeito estrategicamente bagunçado, lente de contado azul com leitor de fótons embutido, brincos de diamantes com câmeras, maquiagem leve, alguns outros apetrechos tecnológicos, bolsa com o convite... Estava faltando algo.

-Ah. - ela apoiou a perna em cima de uma cadeira. A abertura lateral de seu vestido caiu levemente. - Katana.- murmurou prendendo a arma á uma liga que estava em sua coxa. Endireitou-se e voltou a olhar seu reflexo. Agora estava pronta.

Afastou uma mexa que estava na frente dos olhos e colocou um par de óculos, ajeitando a postura para algo mais intelectual. Não queria levantar suspeita. Quando enfim deu-se por satisfeita, foi até seu carro e entrou, ligando o motor.

Quando estava a meio caminho do endereço dado, seu celular tocou.

-Sim ?- falou atendendo o aparelho.

-Temos um problema, parece que Kirou contratou dois idiotas para vigiar a estatueta. Sabem que contratei alguém para roubá-la.

-Felizmente esse alguém não sou eu. - Sonja murmurou seca e diretamente. Se aquele idiota fizesse outra indireta insinuando que ela deveria roubar a estátua, desligaria o telefone e daria meia-volta de volta para casa.

-Sim, sim... - Pausa. - Mas mesmo assim fique avisada, isso pode lhe causar problemas. Qualquer que tenha ligação com minha pessoa pode ser considerada perigosa. Isso será um empecilho?

-Não. - desligou o telefone e revirou os olhos, soltando uma bufada de ar. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava mais que pessoas mandonas, era usar salto. E ela estava tendo que aturar ambas as coisas naquela mesma noite.

***

-Nada por enquanto. - Ginji comentou para si mesmo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Deu uma nova olhadela ao redor e suspirou, sem saber exatamente pelo o quê estava procurando.

Ache alguém suspeito, Ban havia mandado. Mas, ao seu olhar, ninguém ali parecia suspeito. Todos eram igualmente pomposos, elegantes e excêntricos. Na verdade, era ele próprio quem mais se destacava lá com sua gravata verde e jeito despojado.

Caminhou até a tal estátua no centro do salão e admirou-a por instantes. Era uma mulher de cabelos presos e face triangular. Estava nua, com golfinhos e ondas aos seus pés. Estendia os braços para frente, segurando um coração em suas mãos.

_Coração de Vênus. _Lia-se na placa. _Encontrada dentre as cinzas vulcânicas de Pompéia, a estatueta mostra a deusa Vênus em ritual. Acredita-se que a imagem foi feita por algum artesão de baixo renome e exposta na praça para o público em aberto. De acordo com as lendas locais e a inscrição no patamar, o casal que se puser em frente à deusa e toca-lhe o coração partilharam de um amor verdadeiro._

Depois a data, características, o que arqueólogos falam sobre a crença... Ginji voltou a olhar a estátua. Era muito bonita.

-E aí Ginji, achou algo?- a voz de Ban o vez desviar o olhar.

-Não. - respondeu com simplicidade, sorrindo. - Nada suspeito até agora.

O moreno concordou e olhou ao redor, parando ao lado do amigo.

-É uma pena que coisas assim estejam em posse de quem não sabe admirá-las e só deseja ganhar dinheiro. - comentou. Então seus olhos lhe chamaram atenção.

Uma mulher estava parada diante um quadro, estática. Qualquer um que olhasse diria que era uma apreciadora. Ban sabia que não. Uma pessoa quando analisa uma obra se solta do mudo ao redor e fixa sua atenção nas imagens a sua frente. Em resumo, ela relaxa. A loira ali estava tão tensa quando uma leoa em caça.

-Volto já. - murmurou para Ginji, caminhando discretamente até ela e parando ao seu lado.

Analisou-a momentaneamente. Seu físico definitivamente não era de uma mera aluna de artes. E ela era bonita.

-Incrível, não é?- murmurou olhando para a tela.

Ela olhou-o e depois para frente novamente. Sua falta de surpresa mostrara que ela já estivera atenta a sua chegada.

-Lindo. - murmurou baixo.

-O que acha dessa técnica de pontilhismo usada? Diria que foi muito além de seu período.

-... Você acha?- ela disse vagamente.

-Sou Ban Midou.- apresentou-se, virando-se para olhá-la de frente.

- Yoake Lin.

-Lin.- ele testou o nome.- Então, gostaria de dançar?- estendeu-lhe a mão.

No salão ao lado, uma valsa tocava guiando alguns casais na dança. Ali era mais afastado e ele poderia analisá-la melhor e quem sabe confirmar suas suspeitas. Lin olhou-o por algum tempo, vendo a possibilidade de aceitar. Ban então percebeu que ela usava lentes. Ainda mais suspeito, levando em conta que ela estava de óculos.

-Tudo bem. - ela aceitou-lhe a mão.

Os dois foram até o salão e começaram a dançar. Ambos se movimentavam com destreza e desenvoltura. Ban puxou-a pela cintura levemente e girou-a e puxou-a de volta.

-Então, já descobriu o que queria saber?- murmurou calmamente.

-Como assim?- a loira não alterou o tom de voz.

-Suas mãos... – disse olhando-a nos olhos e acariciando-lhe a mão com o indicador. – São esguias e ágeis. Mãos de artistas, dizem. - ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ou de assassinos e ladrões.

-O que está insinuando?- a ironia é que nenhum dos dois havia parado de dançar, pelo contrário. A desconfiança parecia tornar seus movimentos mais ousados.

-Aposto na segunda opção, levando em conta as marcas. – puxou-a para mais perto. –Acertei?

Ela sorriu de canto, girando o corpo com destreza e se o forçando a acelerar os passos.

-Não vou falar que está enganado, pois acho que seria perda de tempo, estou certa?- antes que Ban respondesse, continuou. – Agora minha vez... - analisou-o por instantes. – Exímio lutador e com força extra no braço... - ele abaixou-a, segurando-a pela cintura. - Direito?- os dedos dela contornaram os músculos do ombro dele de maneira lenta.

-Chega de brincadeiras agora. - assumiu uma expressão séria. - Não vai conseguir o que quer.

-Eu sempre consigo o que quero. - ela garantiu.

-Aê? As coisas serão diferentes agora. Para sua segurança, loirinha, é melhor não se meter em assuntos perigosos.

-Loirinha?- ela fez uma careta. - Perigosos? Olha aqui, cabelo de porco espinho, me acusar de ladra é uma coisa, mas duvidar de minha capacidade...

-Ah, eu não estou duvidando. Sei que tipo de coisinha explosiva você é, conheço seu tipo.

-Meu tipo?!- pelas feições, ela estava se segurando para não socá-lo ali mesmo. - Deve estar enganado. _Meu_ tipo nunca andaria com alguém do _seu_ tipo.

-Meu tipo?!

-É, seu tipo.

Ele baixou-a novamente e, desta vez, se inclinou também, de modo que seus rostos ficaram próximos. Perigosamente próximos. Ambas as respirações mesclavam-se e nenhum dos dois parava de encarar o outro.

-Shadow?!- a voz de Ginji fez ambos desviaram o olhar para frente, deparando-se com um loiro estupefato. - Shadow, não acredito que você está aqui!- ele disse alegre, se aproximando.

Ban olhou para a loira também.

-Shadow?- murmurou sorrindo de lado, como quem acabou de descobrir que tem uma carta na manga.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, como calculando as probabilidades daquilo tudo estar acontecendo. Anos escondendo sua identidade, anos fugindo de seu passado e agora aquilo. Revirou os olhos e falou a única coisa em que conseguia pensar.

-Droga.

------------

Sim, estou de volta, não se assustem. Agradeçam á Dani e Deh por isso, elas que fizeram o pedido ^_^

Como sempre, reviews, opniões e criticas são sempre bem-vindas.

LS


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6- Ainda na Festa

Sonja viu Ginji se aproximar e teve vontade de xingar o destino. Estar na mesma festa que o Imperador dos Raios era sacanagem demais, em quantos anos ela imaginou que tal coisa poderia acontecer?

Tentou se levantar, mas Ban a segurava firmemente.

-Hei, onde pensa que vai, fura- ela então o chutou entre as pernas discretamente, livrando-se de seus braços enquanto ele se encolhia soltando um palavrão qualquer.

-Shadow!- Ginji chegou finalmente e lançou um olhar curioso para o Ban encolhido ao seu lado. - Shadow, que bom você!- e abraçou a loira.

Sonja sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo enrijecer. Definitivamente não estava esperando por aquilo e... Deus, ela estava com vergonha?! Já não tinha superado aquela paixãozinha estúpida que sentia por Ginji anos atrás e...

-Hei, por onde você andou?- ele afastou-a e fitou-a nos olhos. - Eu fiquei preocupado com você.

Foi como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um tapa na cara. A loira entreabriu os lábios, perdendo o raciocínio por instantes e perdendo-se naqueles olhos castanhos. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou.

-Não é da sua conta. - disse rude, olhando para os lados, incomodada. Droga, droga, droga! Virou os olhos timidamente para o rapaz novamente, ele parecia surpreso.

-Ah que isso, não vai me tratar assim, vai?- murmurou com uma cara digna de chibi.

-Ginji, você conhece essa... essa bruxa?!- Ban segurou no ombro do amigo e se endireitou, ainda com uma careta de dor.

-Claro, ela era minha namorada. - o loiro falou calmamente.

-O quê?!- ambos, Ban e Sonja, falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ela foi sua namorada?

-Eu não fui sua namorada!- a loira defendeu-se vermelha.

-Ah, que isso, claro que foi. - Ginji riu amigável. – Toda hora eu ia te visitar na Espinha e você só sorria comigo... - falou num tom maroto, apontando para Sonja de maneira brincalhona.

-Eu achava você engraçado, só isso!- ela balançou a cabeça, não era hora nem lugar para aquilo.

-Ginji, quê isso, que péssimo gosto para mulheres. - Ban resmungou virando a cara e acendendo um cigarro.

-Hei. - olhou cortante para o moreno.

-Quê? Cê acha mesmo que vou gostar de você depois que você me chutou bem no...

-Ok, ok, chega disso. - Sonja fez um gesto qualquer com a mão e tocou a testa, tentando desesperadamente achar um fiapo de razão em seus pensamentos confusos. - Eu estou indo.

-Nãaao.- Ginji choramingou, mas Ban segurou-lhe o braço.- Hm?

-Ela está aqui planejando o roubo da estátua. - ele murmurou num tom sério, olhando para a loira que se afastava.

-Quêee?! Não, ela não faria algo assim e...

-Há quantos anos você não vê essa criatura?- cortou-o. - As pessoas mudam Ginji, é fato.

-Mas ela era tão boazinha!- olhou para Sonja ele também. - E ela era minha amiga.

-Não era namorada?

-Também. - riu maroto. - Mas me fala, o que vamos fazer então?

-Seguir o plano, o que mais?- soltou uma baforada e virou-se para a Vênus, analisado-a. – Deixaremos o roubo acontecer e a seguimos depois.

-Mas que chato, não gosto de competir com a Sonja.- o loiro colocou as mãos nos bolsos.- Até por que ela sempre ganha.- acrescentou num tom sofredor, lembrando-se da infância.

-Isso foi antes, meu caro. A mim ela não engana.

Ginji olhou-o de lado, analisando uma idéia que lhe surgiu na cabeça.

-Será mesmo?- riu.- Ela é esperta.

-Eu sou mais.

-Forte e ágil.

-Sou mais também.

Então Ginji riu mais ainda.

-Mas ela é mulher.

Ban girou os olhos para ele.

-O que está insinuando, seu besta?- murmurou.

-Nada, claro. - o loiro riu. - Ah, já sei, podemos convidar ela para ir à Espelunca com a gente depois dessa festa!- falou animado seguindo Sonja.

-Claro. Não. Espera. O quê?! Ginji, seu besta, isso é confraternizar com o inimigo!- berrou, mas ele já estava longe. Todas as pessoas ao redor o olharam de maneira critica e se afastaram, murmurando reprovações. Ban revirou os olhos e passou a mão na cabeça. - Isso vai ser complicado.

***

-Não acredito que ele me convenceu... - Sonja murmurou para si mesma, balançando a cabeça, enquanto seguia o carro dos 'Get Backers'. – Estou ficando besta!- bateu com a testa no volante e respirou fundo.

Olhou para o rádio rapidamente e apertou alguns botões. O aparelho fez um 'clik' e dividiu-se, revelando uma tela de plasma liquido escondida. A loira apertou um dos cantos e um teclado apareceu no visor. Ela digitou um e-mail para seu 'chefe' e enviou as informações que havia conseguido da segurança.

Seria, realmente, difícil conseguir roubar aquela estátua e eram necessários profissionais diversos. Estava preocupada também com aqueles dois, pois além de serem um obstáculo, não podiam ser enganados por alguns truques. Eles tinham habilidade.

Com esse pensamento em mente, tentava convencer a si mesma que havia aceitado o convite apenas para descobrir mais coisas sobre eles e maneiras de despistá-los no dia D. Mas, claro, ela sabia que não havia sido só por isso.

-Droga, maldito!- resmungou fuzilando o carro a sua frente, como se quisesse furar um pneu com a força do olhar. Infelizmente era uma técnica avançada demais para ela.

***

-Como você convenceu ela a vir?- Ban bufou ajustando o retrovisor. Sentia que a qualquer momento Sonja poderia atirar um míssil neles, furar o pneu com o olhar, ou algo assim.

-Nhá, eu conheço a Shadow há bastante tempo, sei como falar com ela. – o loiro riu.- Ela até se parece um pouco com você, sabia Ban-chan?

-Comigo?!- o moreno olhou-o cortante. - Tá louco? Ela é uma doida, assassina, egocêntrica e frívola!

-Credo Ban, que isso, ela não é assim não. - mas ele mantinha aquele sorrisinho implicante.

-Para.

-O quê?

-De sorrir assim, você fica parecendo um palhaço irritante.

-Ah, você está mal-humorado por que ela te bateu na dança, tudo bem, eu entendo.

-Ela não bateu em mim!

-Bateu sim.

-Humpf.- voltou a olhar a estrada.- E eu posso não ter filhos depois dessa, fique você pensando nisso!

Ginji riu, balançando a cabeça. Ficou quieto por instantes, pensativo.

-Você gostou dela, Ban?- perguntou calmo.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Claro que não, meu tipo não se envolve com o tipo dela. - citou-a.

-Seu tipo? Qual é o seu tipo, afinal?

-Deixa essa conversa idiota para lá Ginji, ainda estamos no meio de um trabalho, se esqueceu disso? E, além do mais, ela trabalha para o rival do nosso contratador. Não devíamos estar fazendo isso, podemos estar colocando nossa remuneração em jogo.

-Ah, relaxa! Ninguém vai falar sobre trabalho nesse tempo.

-Como não sabe se ela está indo somente para nos vigiar?

-Bem, se ela está, vamos simplesmente não dar nada á ela nada que possa usar contra nós mais tarde. Ahh, é só uma amiga minha.

-Ginji, caso tenha se esquecido, lutamos já com quase todos os seus amigos.

-Hm, verdade.

-Talvez deva escolher melhor suas amizades.

-Hm, que rancoroso Ban, larga disso.

-Sou realista, meu caro. Anote o que eu digo, essa garota ainda nos trará muitos problemas.

-Sabe, tenho a impressão de que ela está pensando exatamente a mesma coisa sobre nós. - o loiro riu.

* * *

Mais um cap ;)


End file.
